winter love
by darkspine-pony
Summary: fluttershy is relaxing in the snow when discord popes up out of no where. what will happen? is discord there trying to fool her? or something else?


A fluttercord winter story

Fluttershy's pov

I was working out back, caring for my lovely animals. For me, they were my life and soul. I wanted them well, free and ice free

Yeah I said ice free. Its winter here and it's near Christmas. I just don't want their poor fluffy little tails to get iced on. Most had already moved in to my cottage. But they never dared to go up stairs, and I bet I know why.

Discord was visiting me for a time now. How kind of him. Well... to me he's kind, but with the other ponies.. Not so much. ohh! But the way he acts with me! Sweet, gentle, caring, and his red eyes glistening in the sun. The yellow dancing around his red eyes in the gold of the sun light. Pure bliss.

I shook my head to snap out of my "little" day dream. I had a job to do.. Well actually... I was done outside... I really wanted to just walk a bit in the snow. It was so peaceful

Sitting in snow I wished I had brought more than a small hat.

Sitting in the white land, I noticed something was moving. I dilated my eyes, squinting to see what it was. It popped up out of the frozen ice, looking like a big snake rushing around me. Followed by ice and some snow flying as well, I may add. Some figures formed on what looked like a head. One started fat then carved in to a thin then thin horn, the second one just looked like a snowman's arm that was stolen and raggedy. As I watched it swirl around me, I noticed it looked more and more like Discord.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He could come up with the craziest ways to show up. Sometimes I think he tricks me that I'm talking to an object. But I know it's him. I know for he gives life to my cottage.

By the time I got through thinking, he was already in a ball errant stance "Hey Fluttershy! Look I'm completely snow!" He snickered with glee. "Hmm. makes me want ice cream."

And what he did next made me giggle dramatically. He just couldn't stay one thing. Whether he was a fire in my fire place, and he was just a discorded snow snake, goat, bat, Pegasus animal, and now a bowl of ice cream.

All the sudden his sweet creamy face hardened, and returned to his normal form. He took his eyes out of its sockets, and they floated around me. At first it was startling. But thankfully his body soon joined back with his eyes, looking down at me.

"Fluttershy, aren't you cold dear? You only have that small hat on." He questioned me.

"Well…" I started but I didn't get to finish as I saw him tack out some knitting needles, but no yarn. He connected them to his tail and started to knit himself in to a scarf. And again, I could not help myself but laugh softly. I swear I saw him smile though when I was laughing.

The new scarf was wrapped around me, and the welcoming warmth was pleasant. So I snuggled in to the scarf forgetting for a moment that it was Discord.

"Warm?" He asked with care in his voice.

I only nodded in response .

He lifted his head up and it looked normal this time then the rest of his scarf body. But the oddest thing is that he was smiling, like he was waiting for me to look at something. My eyes was already locked on his though.

"I brought a surprise" he said in triumph.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head in wonder.

His eyes motioned up, wanted me to look at his horns or something.

And without even head tilting, I did just that. Gasping from what I was now gazing upon my jaw dropped, eyes also widening.

How in ponyville did I not see that earlier? He snuck it right pasted me till now. I stayed in that pose. Watching the mistletoe tightened to his curvy horn, lingering over my face; my flabbergasted, bewildered, astonished face.

I was speechless. No words came out, but all that did come out was my slight little cute squeak.

"You know the rules of the mistletoe. Don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"O-of course!" I whispers kind of in a shy tone as my pink main swept over my eyes. His furry lion paw swiftly moved my main back in to place so he could see my eyes. My gaze moved up to his face, as some pink appeared on my cheek, warming up like the welcoming sunlight glistening in the snowy wind.

"I wasn't... expecting to see a mistletoe" I smiled at him.

"Well miss element of kindness, there is much you can't see coming from me." He yacked with glee.

Again I giggled. "That's what makes my life more lively." I responded as I felt his fur again.

"Fluttershy" he said soothingly.

"King of chaos" I rang.

Like the old tradition of the mistletoe, that been going on for generations, we leaned in, slowly making our way to eat other's muzzle.

I felt the thumping of my heart going faster and faster. My cheeks went from warm pink to hot red. Soon my nose touched his. I thought I could hear him purr with joy.

He lightly pressed his lips on mine. It was like he had planned this the whole time. I would have never expected this, the one moment to change my life forever. And this may be a little memory now, but I will never forget the winter wonder land of love.


End file.
